Beginning: Frozen in time
by XiaoWing
Summary: This is only an idea that I had how a story could begin and I hope one of you will adopt it as his or her own beginning. Read it please! I hope you will like it :


Chapter 1

Frozen, in what looked like ice, but wasn't, unable to move, unable to hear, unable to see, unable to smell, unable to breathe, frozen in time itself. Not knowing how much time past or if any had past at all. It could have elapsed seconds or even hundreds of years and he wouldn't have known or even noticed. His eyes shown with determination, his look directed forward, his stances alert and ready. His sword firmly gripped in his hand, his everlasting scowl on his face. His ripped and bloodied clothes hung to him in shreds showing many wounds that littered his body. Even the blood that had come out of his wounds ones in a time seemed to have frozen with him, seemingly waiting to be able to flow again.

People who passed by or came to him to show their respects could only watch with sadness how he never changed, frozen in what wasn't ice. 'The protector' is what people called him and they didn't know how right they were. He had been the reason that many of them were still alive or even born even though no one knew that expect a small group of people that had been fighting the enemy and had known the 'protector' themselves. Even now, when he was frozen in something that wasn't quite ice he was protecting them with his very presence there. The enemies that would have long since attacked if it hadn't been for him were being held back through the power that was constantly flowing out of his soul even now. That power had created a barrier around the frozen 'protector' extending over everything near him. Through the mighty quantity of it the barrier had grown and was now extending for miles around the frozen 'protector'.

People that were able to enter the barrier suddenly felt safe and warm. No one knew of the barrier but everyone could fell it. The safest they felt around the frozen statue and so the name had been created. Even a festival had been created in his memento. On that day they would all come to him to pay him their respect and show him their gratitude. It was on that very day, when everyone had gone to bed that the unthinkable happened. A very young girl still sat at the statue with her small back leaning against it while crying in silence taking a bit comfort even to be in his presence.

"You know mister?" The young girl suddenly whispered, not knowing why she was talking to someone that couldn't reply.

"I wished you were alive, here right now and could talk to me. I wish I had someone like you that would take care of me." It was such a small whisper that no one would have really been able to hear it even if she had sat right next to them. The tears were still flowing but she had stopped subbing.

"My caretaker isn't very nice. If I do something wrong he hits me and tells me I should try harder. Did you know that even thought you are frozen in ice that you still feel so very warm? I know why they call you 'protector'. Near you I feel like nothing could happen to me. I feel save and warm, like I felt when I was with my mummy and daddy before they died. She always told me stories about you. She also told me that your name isn't really 'protector'. She told me your real name and when I asked if you were really named after a fruit she started to laugh. She told me that you would have long since snapped at me for saying that and that your name really meant 'one who protects'. You know I think it really suits you." She stood up and dusted herself off from the dirt that had clung to her clothes. She turned to face the 'protector' and smiled.

"Thank you for being there, for letting me sit here with you, for giving me warms and protection. Thank you Kurosaki Ichigo!"

With that she turned and walked away. She didn't notice how cracks slowly appeared all over the ice, that wasn't quite ice that surrounded him, imprisoning him and stopping anything from touching him, even if it was the world or the time itself.

* * *

><p><strong>It was an idea that suddenly came to me while I listened to a bit of music and I just wanted to get it out of my mind.<strong>

**It's only an idea how a story could begin so I hope some of you will be inspirited to use it as a beginning for his or her own story.**

**I will give this beginning open for adoption so if you want to you can fully use it as your own.**


End file.
